Una Muy HQ Navidad
by kharito
Summary: One-shot. Tsukkiyama. Especial de navidad. Haikyuu!. Quizás próximamente otras parejas.


Me pidieron un especial de navidad asi q decidí intentarlo... espero hacerlo bien

... y quizás haga uno para cada pareja... por ahora disfruten de un tsukkiyama

 ** _Una Muy Tsukkiyama Navidad_**

Es su primera navidad lejos de su familias. Tsukkishima y Yamaguchi van a la misma universidad y comparten un pequeño departamento. Sus padres están contentos de haber encontrado un lugar para ambos, pues es un alivio que se tengan el uno al otro estando lejos de casa. Piensan que es muy bueno que tengan un amigo a quien recurrir y quien les hiciera compañía.

Fue a inicios de diciembre cuando Tsukkishima le avisó a Yamaguchi que no podría viajar a casa para la navidad, debido a obligaciones de la universidad. Estaban en el casino del campus, sentados a la mesa, acompañados por su grupo mas cercano de amigos.

"Que mal, Tsukki..."

Habia dicho Tadashi con expresión muy desanimada.

Era usual que viajaran juntos a sus casas para las fechas importantes y así, al igual que desde niños, podían pasar tiempo juntos y a su vez con sus familias.

"Avísanos si no tienes planes, Tsukkishima, podemos salir por ahí la noche de vísperas de navidad" -le propuso una de las chicas del grupo.

"Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme en casa, de todas formas no me gusta estas celebraciones" -respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

"¿Acaso quieres a pasar la Navidad solo, Tsukkishima?" -habló uno de sus compañeros.

"Eso es super triste. Hasta siento lástima por ti" -agregó otro.

Tsukkishima sólo rodó los ojos sin impotarle lo que pensaran. El único motivo por el cual los conocía era por ser amigos de Tadashi.

"Vaya, sí que eres el grinch en persona ¿Quien querría pasar solo ese día?" -volvió a hablar la chica de antes.

"Y nosotros preocupandonos por ti e incluso haciendo planes contigo,Tsukkishima" -agregó otra de las amigas.

"Ya les dije que no me importa, prefiero quedarme en casa y dedicarme a lo mío" -respondió queriendo dar por terminada la conversación.

"Yo también me quedaré, Tsukki" -dijo de pronto Yamaguchi- "lo he decidido".

"¿Qué? Claro que no, Tadashi. Tu viajarás a tu casa y estarás con tu familia" -replicó el rubio en total desacuerdo.

"Pero, Tsukki..."

"Pero nada, Tadashi. Quedarte no es una opción".

Su voz sonó firme dándole a entender que no había nada que discutir. Aunque quizas fue un poco más ruda de lo necesario según los oidos de los demás, sin embargo, Kei conocía bien a Yamaguchi y si no era duro con él ahora, después no podría sacar esa idea de su tozuda cabeza.

"Vamos, Tsukkishima, no te pongas así".

"¿Por qué eres tan malo con Yamaguchi? El sólo está pensando en tu bien".

"No seas mal agradecido".

Replicaron los amigos del pecoso yendo en su defensa.

"Tsukki, te dije que ya lo he decidido. Me quedaré contigo quieras o no" -agregó finalmente Yamaguchi con una mirada decidida.

Tsukkishima suspiró derrotado, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al hablar el tema en público.

Así fue que Tadashi y Tsukkishima hicieron planes con sus amigos para salir a comer a alguna parte y luego ir bailar la noche de vísperas de Navidad.

Es noche buena y Tsukkishima con Yamaguchi, junto a sus amigos, han ido a un local a comer sushi y luego pasan a un pub para divertirse y bailar. Kei tiene que admitir que lo ha pasado mejor de lo que nunca pensó y eso, claro, se debe a la compañía del pecoso.

Al final no había logrado convencerlo de irse a su casa, pero tampoco había sido mala idea de Tadashi quedarse a acompañarlo.

Esta noche está siendo muy agradable gracias a él. Además se ve muy bien con esa ropa que lleva puesta por lo que le cuesta quitarle la vista de encima.

Le gusta Tadashi desde que estaban en la preparatoria Karasuno o quizás desde antes. Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que en segundo año Yamaguchi volvió transformado de las vacaciones y comenzó a llamar la atención de las chicas.

Había sido como la eclosión de una mariposa, como si de pronto toda su belleza interna se hubiera volcado al exterior y vaya que se había convertido en un chico hermoso. De contextura esvelta y modelada, piernas largas, brazos fuertes, un rostro varonil pero con un toque inocente, ojos vivos y de largas pestañas. Tsukkishima nunca había sentido tanta atracción por otra persona, ni siquiera por una chica, de la forma en que se sintió atraído por Yamaguchi.

Y más adelante, cuando las chicas del colegio se interesaron en él, su relación empeoró tanto a causa de los celos de Tsukkishima que su amistad estuvo a punto de romperse. Sin embargo, antes de que las cosas se hicieran insostenibles lograron aclarar a tiempo los malos entendidos y comenzaron una nueva relación más cercana y más fuerte.

"Vamos a bailar, Guchi-chan!" -pide de pronto una de sus amigas, sin aguantarse más las ganas de ir a la pista al ver a las personas allí que parecen estarlo pasando tan bien.

"Esto... yo eh..." -murmura Tadashi indeciso, su mano derecha siendo tomada por las de la chica para incitarlo a seguirla hasta la pista.

A continuará mira a Tsukkishima, que está sentado a su lado, y éste le devuelve la mirada alzando una ceja para luego encojerse de hombros como diciendo que no tiene que pedir permiso, que puede hacer lo que quiera.

Entonces Tadashi va con su amiga al centro del lugar, a bailar junto a las demas personas jóvenes que están festejando allí.

"Tsukkishima, deberías ser tu quien este bailando con Yamaguchi" -le dice una de las chicas, la que mas le agrada de aquel grupo y la más cercana a él.

"No me gusta bailar".

Responde Kei, creyendo que esa es razón suficiente para que lo entiendan. Mas se equivoca.

"Pero a él sí. Míralo, se ve tan feliz" -dice de vuelta la muchacha.

"Además es una fecha especial deberias hacer un esfuerzo, Tsukkishima" -agrega otra de las chicas del grupo uniendose a la conversación.

"No me molesten".

Le responde Kei, groseramente y entonces ellas deciden ser un poco más crueles, en venganza.

"Si eres tan aburrido, Yamaguchi no tardará en encontrar a alguien con quien pasarlo mejor".

"Y te quedarás sólo y amargado, pensando: debí haber hecho algo más por él".

"Debi haberme esforzado para mantenerlo a mí lado".

"Mientras Yamaguchi es feliz con alguien más conveniente para él".

"Sí, porque un chico tan bueno como Tadashi no merece tener menos que a un príncipe a su lado".

Tsukkishima a esas alturas se nota tenso mientras aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula. Las chicas se deleitan en el efecto que tienen sus palabras sobre él.

"Déjenme en paz".

Murmura finalmente Kei, mientras se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la pista de baile, llendo directamente hacia donde se encuentran Yamaguchi con su amiga.

El rubio se acerca a ellos, quienes están sonríendose y hablan de algo que él no entiende ni logra escuchar bien debido al alto volumen de la música.

"Tadashi" -le llama sin conseguir ser escuchado.

"Hey, Tadashi! Te estoy hablando!" -Insiste una vez más, alzando la voz por sobre el ruido de fondo.

Y es justo en ese momento que la musica deja de sonar, provocando que lo escuchen todas las personas al rededor y que traten de contener la risa.

"Tsukki? Que pasa?" -pregunta el pecoso confundido y un poco asustado, pensando que su fuerte tono de voz es producto de alguna molestia.

"Bailemos" -le ordena al tiempo que empieza a sonar una canción lenta y el dj llama a las parejas a la pista.

"Pero Tsukki... a ti no te gusta bailar" -replica Tadashi, sin hacerle caso.

"Quieres callarte y bailar conmigo?... Por favor" -responde el rubio, un tanto exasperado y un tanto avergonzado.

"Todo tuyo, Tsukkishima" -dice la amiga de ellos, dándole animos y quitandose del medio. Acto seguido va a sentarse con los demás.

Tsukkishima se acerca a Yamaguchi y lo abraza por la cadera. Tadashi apenas cree lo que esta sucediendo, sin embargo, alza sus brazos para rodear el cuello de su novio y abrazarlo por los hombros.

La musica suena suave en la pista, envolviéndolos, y no les cuesta encontrar un ritmo pausado al cual contonearse.

El rubio y el pecoso se miran fijamente, sus rostros a apenas a centímetros del otro y una sonrisa timida se asoma en los labios del segundo.

"Porque decidiste intentarlo?" -pregunta Yamaguchi en un suave susurro, sintiendo curiosidad.

"Te veías tan feliz bailando con ella y eso no es justo".

Yamaguchi rie bajito ante esa respuesta infantil. Sus ojos no se han apartado de los de Kei ni por un segundo.

"Tú también me haces feliz. Aunque no sea bailando conmigo".

"Ya lo sé, pero apuesto que ahora te estoy haciendo superfeliz".

El pecoso rie más alto ante sus palabras y Tsukkishima siente que algo en su pecho se derrite por él.

"Sí... tienes razón. Estoy superfeliz" -contesta Tadashi, para luego darle un breve beso en los labios y entonces ajusta su abrazo para descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su rubio.

Pasan un rato así, en silencio y abrazados mientras disfrutan de la cercanía del otro y de la musica calma y relajante.

Hasta que Kei vuelve a hablar, sin apartarse un milimetro de su pecoso:

"Sabes que siempre he odiado esta clase de música... pero creo que ya no tanto, porque cada vez que la escucho no puedo evitar pensar en ti".

Tadashi al oírlo siente su pecho apretarse por la emoción.

La gente a menudo cree que Tsukkishima es frío con él o incluso indiferente, pero no saben que cuando están solos Kei siempre los busca y no tiene reparo en decirle cuanto lo ama, junto a mil otras cosas igual de lindas.

Por esa razón Tadashi piensa que debería de estar acostumbrado a estas alturas, pero no. Cada vez que Tsukki le dice algo cariñoso o hace cosas especiales por él, justo como ahora, él siente su corazón latir rápido y ligero rebosado por la ternura y el amor que siente por él, justo como ahora.

"Tsukki..." -susurra contra su cuello abrazándolo más apretadamente.

"Te amo, Tadashi... " -susurra Kei en su oído, para que sólo él pueda oírlo.

Y no es que tenga problemas con que los demás sepan que su relación es especial, es que sólo Tadashi tiene el privilegio de conocer ese lado suyo.

"Lo sabes ¿no?" -vuelve a susurrarle para, esta vez, besar su cabeza a continuación.

"Tsukki... lo sé". -responde Tadashi con los ojos humedecidos.

Porque si bien ha escuchado sus palabras es algo que puede sentir mas allá. En cada mirada, en cada caricia, en cada sonrisa discreta que es sólo para él; en su voz cada vez que dice su nombre, en el latir de su corazón como ahora que lo siente contra su propio pecho. Sabe que su rubio muere por él y que lo necesita como el aire que respira, siempre ha sido de esa forma, aunque todo el tiempo parezca que es al revés.

Luego Yamaguchi se aparta sólo lo necesario para volver a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle:

"Yo también te amo, mi Tsukki hermoso"

Tsukkishima no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el cariñoso apelativo. Y es que, rayos, quiere comérselo a besos.

No necesita rogar, ya que Tadashi acerca su rostro y cierra los ojos, sabiendo que hay unos labios que lo esperan. Entonces Kei va a su encuentro, uniendo sus bocas y besándolo en los labios con devoción.

Se besan lento y pausado, aunque no por ello es menos intenso. Kei siente que va a morir de amor a cada segundo, mientras esos labios blandos acarician cálidamente los suyos. Por su parte Tadashi está perdido en las sensaciones, en el noble roce de sus bocas, en sus respiraciones contenidas, en el calor que comparten sus cuerpos, el olor masculino de sus colonias y el tacto del suave y corto cabello del rubio mientras le acaricia la nuca con sus dedos.

Cuando se separan, el dj anuncia la media noche y todos comienzan a saludarse.

Yamaguchi mira a los ojos a su rubio y le susurra:

"Feliz navidad, Tsukki. Hagamos lindos recuerdos en esta fecha también".

"Feliz navidad, Tadashi".

Le responde Kei, para luego besar cada una de sus pecas como le gusta hacer a menudo y como ha esperado durante toda la noche para poder hacer.

Más tarde se despiden de sus amigos y se van a su hogar.

Allí, sentados en el sillón junto al arbol de navidad que brilla con luces multicolores, intercambian regalos y saludan a sus familias por teléfono. Akiteru es el único que sabe cómo son realmente las cosas entre ellos, les desea una feliz navidad juntos y les dice que espera verlos para la víspera de año nuevo.

También aprovechan de mensajear a sus ex compañeros del club de voley de Karasuno, deseando poder reunirse todos alguna vez, antes de que se termine el año.

Entrada la noche y luego de que Tadashi arrasara con las galletas de navidad en forma de hombrecitos de nieve, se van a la cama. Hacen el amor hasta quedar agotados y se durmen uno en los brazos del otro, deseando nunca dejar de amarse y de ser así de felices juntos.

 **Fin.**


End file.
